


Дело привычки

by NewBeginnings



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Kinda, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он снова ругался, приходил посреди ночи, заставляя Сантану вылезать из-под теплого одеяла и открывать дверь, и спотыкался в коридоре. Падал на свой диван и игнорировал все ее попытки игнорировать его. Все было донельзя просто. И совсем привычно.<br/>И неправильно.<br/>И еще, может быть, обидно, но только совсем чуточку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело привычки

Он ругался, постоянно допоздна застревал в клубах и возвращался весьма пьяный и мало что соображающий. Сантана только поджимала губы и, сдерживая комментарии (знала же, что ничего ими не добьется), спрашивала, куда он на этот раз девал ключи. Пропускала его в квартиру и даже не закатывала глаза, когда Себастьян спотыкался — порой о ее валяющиеся на проходе туфли, а порой и о собственные ноги. Это уже давно вошло в привычку.

Открыть дверь. Спросить, почему без ключей, посторониться и пропустить его внутрь. Постараться не пнуть его, если он начнет падать, и, если не слишком поганое настроение, даже прикрыть пледом, когда уснет. И совершенно не обращать внимания, если наутро он снова начнет ругаться, хлопать дверьми и спрашивать: заплатила ли она за отопление, купила ли продукты, почему старательно его выбешивает и как так вышло, что ее еще не прибили.

Это уже давно вошло в привычку. Рецепт максмально спокойного существования с Себастьяном Смайтом. Игнорировать. Как можно больше больше приемов в день, курс повторять до самой смерти.

Она не смогла проигнорировать его лишь один раз — и теперь жалеет каждый день. Кто ж знал, что подбирать пьяного Себастьяна Смайта, валяющегося на улице без сознания и абсолютно разбитого, — опасно?

Кто ж знал, что он, оклемавшись, заявит, что готов платить половину арендной платы и даже не водить парней каждую ночь, если она разрешит ему остаться?

Сантана не поняла, как так вышло. Наверное, ей было слишком тоскливо в этом безумном, людном и чрезвычайно быстро живущем городе. Наверное, Смайт напомнил ей о тех временах, когда у нее было все. Наверное, и он выглядел как человек, который потерял слишком многое.

Она тогда даже не стала думать, просто кивнула и сказала, чтобы не забывал вносить деньги.

А с тех пор постоянно ломала голову, какого черта решила, что это будет весело.

***

Со Смайтом всегда приходилось держать ухо востро. Он был человек отчаявшийся и, как казалось Сантане, способный не останавливаться ни перед чем ради достижения своей цели. Его не волновало ни то, что он ежедневно спускает слишком много денег, ни то, что почти постоянно находится в алкогольном опьянении, ни то, что, вообще-то, не один живет.

Иногда Сантана боялась, что он подсядет на наркотики — вот тогда его образ жизни начнет влиять и на нее.

К счастью, до этого еще не доходило, но... но не значило, что еще не дойдет.

Себастьян упорно отмалчивался, когда она пыталась расспросить его, что с ним творится.

Приехал в Нью-Йорк. Попытался поступить в НЙУ и, провалившись, забил на это.

Больше — ни слова.

Наверное, ее не должно было это волновать. Молчит — и пусть молчит, ей-то какое дело? Она же решила игнорировать. И потом, они не друзья. Они даже не враги — решили оставить прошлое в прошлом еще в школьные годы, — и присматривать за ним смысла нет. Так что ее это _не должно волновать._ У нее и так забот хватает.

***

Впервые они напились вместе через два месяца после того, как Себастьян поселился у нее. Он просто пришел вечером — с безумным видом, изрядно растрепанными волосами и помятой одеждой, будто обжимался с кем-то в машине, а потом вдруг сбежал.

Он рассмеялся, когда она озадаченно спросила, что случилось, и поставил на стол миниатюрную бутылочку коньяка — такого, какие бывают в дьюти-фри в аэропортах.

Тот вечер Сантана помнит плохо. Кажется, они выпили, сходили в караоке за углом, снова выпили, устроились смотреть фильм и заснули в обнимку... Нет, вечер она все-таки помнит. И даже утро помнит — как проснулась в чужих объятиях, впервые, кажется, за полгода, и еще долго-долго лежала и грелась, прежде чем вспомнила, с кем спит.

Себастьяна, кажется, пробуждение от вопля и тычков в бок не слишком впечатлило.

 

Когда они пили вместе во второй раз... они не пили. Общие знакомые вытащили их в малосимпатичный и не внушающий особого доверия к напиткам бар, так что даже Себастьян решил довольствоваться безалкогольный коктейлем. А Сантана... что ж, ей стоило на секунду представить, как Смайт ржет над ней пьяной, и желание побезумствовать тотчас пропало.  
Тем не менее, заснули они почему-то снова вместе. Во всем был виноват, как и до этого, фильм. "Титаник". Сантана не понимала ни того, как они вообще решили, что могут его смотреть, ни того, что в итоге они оба слегка порыдали.

В тот раз Себастьян проснулся раньше — и долго сверлил ее взглядом, так что после пробуждения Сантане стало слегка не по себе. 

Он хотя бы не вопил на весь дом ничего наподобие "Какого черта ты делаешь в моей постели?!", за что Сантана была даже благодарна.

С тех пор у них установилось нечто вроде перемирия (хоть и не было ссоры), но заваливаться домой без ключей поздно ночью Себастьян не перестал. Как будто знал, что она к этому уже привыкла.

***

Поговорили они впервые тоже в слегка нетрезвом состоянии. И хорошо, что в нетрезвом, — на ясную голову Сантана бы наверняка не выдержала.

Смайт говорил, что его родители разбились в автокатострофе, и запрокидывал в себя "Кровавую Мери".

Смайт говорил, что у него почти не осталось денег, и тут же уверял, что за аренду будет продолжать платить.

Смайт молчал, а в глазах у него было что-то вроде "Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста", а на лице — такое жалостливо-неуверенное выражение, которое в обычном состоянии появиться просто не могло. 

И ей... нет, не было его жалко, и никакой досады, обиды или умиления она не чувствовала.

Просто внутри что-то странно шевелилось и кромсало, когда Себастьян искал в своем мобильном фотографии матери.

На утро она хотела... поговорить. Сесть и, сделав вид, что они нормальные люди, просто побеседовать о жизни. Дать понять, что ей можно доверять. Что перед ней можно выговориться.

От хлопания дверей и дикой подростковой попсы, включенной им на всю мощность, голова болела до вечера. И в животе что-то неприятно сжималось, но это уже из-за того, что вчерашний йогурт был несвежим.

 

Он снова ругался, приходил посреди ночи, заставляя Сантану вылезать из-под теплого одеяла и открывать дверь, и спотыкался в коридоре. Падал на свой диван и игнорировал все ее попытки игнорировать его. Все было донельзя просто. И совсем привычно.

И неправильно.

И еще, может быть, обидно, но только совсем чуточку.

***

Когда его все еще не было в полночь, Сантана совсем не волновалась. Чего волноваться-то — обычное дело, так каждый день бывает. Может, он и не из клуба придет — все-таки пил и трахался с незнакомцами он далеко не каждый день. (И на том спасибо.)

В два часа ночи ей было как-то... странно. Уснуть Сантана не могла и то и дело косилась на часы, понимая, что ее вот-вот выдернет из постели стук в дверь.

Она уснула в четыре, решив, что если Смайт еще жив, до умрет в ту же секунду, когда она увидит его. 

 

Он был жив, когда она проснулась. Сидел на кухне и гипнотизировал кипящий чайник. Сантана остановилась на пороге, кутаясь в плед, и принялась сверлить глазами его спину.

Себастьян был привычно взъерошенным. И привычно бледным. И без рубашки.

— Где ты был? — без единой эмоции в голосе спросила Сантана через несколько секунд, понимая, что торчит в проходе и тупо пялится на смайтовскую спину. 

Он даже не повернул голову, просто поднялся с места и насыпал по ложке кофе в две чашки. (Какая-то часть мозга Сантаны задалась вопросом, почему их было две, если он знал, что она спит, — но она откинула эту мысль. Какая разница.)

— Гулял, — так же ровно произнес Смайт, — как и обычно.

Сантана уселась на его стул и скрестила руки на груди.  
— И давно пришел?

Он пожал плечами.

— Не слишком.

— А о том, что можно было бы мне написать, что не придешь, не подумал?

Смайт поднял брови.

— Ты мне не мамочка.

— Я... — Сантана осеклась, понимая, что собирается начать обвинительную речь с сентиментально-жалостливого "Я тебя ждала". Вот еще. — Не мамочка, — согласилась она. — К счастью. Я хотя бы жива. — Ей даже извиняться не хотелось. Даже когда Себастьян вскинул голову и со странным лицом, будто ему было по-настоящему больно, уставился на нее. — И я, между прочим, живу с тобой в одной квартире и чуть ли не каждый день открываю тебе дверь, так что, может быть, в следующий раз тебе придет в голову...

— В следующий раз я приду вовремя. — Он усмехнулся, когда Сантана замолчала и поджала губы, и запустил руку в волосы. Взъерошил их еще больше и, помолчав несколько секунд, произнес: — Вообще-то, думаю, я буду приходить в нормальное время. И не забывать ключи.

— Когда-нибудь я запишу эту фразу на диктофон и поставлю ее тебе на будильник, — почти дружелюбно сказала Сантана.

— Нет, я серьезно. То есть, еще более серьезно, чем обычно, — добавил Себастьян, вызывая у нее этим смешок. — По-настоящему. Я, эм... разочаровался.

Это звучало еще более театрально, чем обычно, так что Сантана даже спросила:

— В чем?

— В жизни. — Смайт пожал плечами. — В алкоголе. В парнях.

Ого, вот это было уже серьезнее.

— Нечасто такое услышишь... — вслух произнесла она, и Себастьян закатил глаза, падая на диван. 

— Мне вчера заявили... парень, который угостил меня напитком и предложил сделать самый великий минет в моей жизни, заявил, цитирую, что спать нужно с девчонками. У меня как будто мозг взорвался.

Сантана приподняла бровь.

— И кого он пытался убедить? — она фыркнула и вдруг поинтересовалась: — И что же ты ответил?

Смайт поджал губы.

— Мне как-то не приходилось с девчонками, поэтому... — он осекся, когда она засмеялась, и нахмурился. — Что?

— Что, серьезно, ни разу? — она со всяким сталкивалась, но такое было впервые.

— Спешу напомнить, Лопез, что я гей, — вздернув подбородок, произнес Себастьян, — и чрезвычайно горжусь этим.

Сантана покачала головой.

— Рада за тебя, милый. Но как можно говорить, что ты гей, если ты никогда не пробовал... — она фыркнула и закатила глаза. — А, мне-то какое дело. — Поднялась на ноги, посильнее закутавшись в плед. — Странный ты человек, Смайт, — она уже собралась прошествовать в себе, когда почувствовала, что он смотрит на нее. — Что?

Себастьян вздернул брови.

— Ничего. Просто думаю.

— А ты умеешь?

— Ха-ха, как смешно, ты мастер, Лопез.

— А ты... — она оборвала себя, понимая, что они просто скатываются к дразнилкам детского уровня. — Иди спи, Смайт, — ее передернуло от того, как нежно это прозвучало.

— Как же мне одному спать? — он притворно надул губы и фыркнул, когда Сантана, проходя в свою комнату, дала ему подзатыльник.

И только потом, свалившись в кровать, задумалась — _что это вообще только что было?_

***

И "Что это вообще только что было", кажется, стало новым девизом.

Себастьян устроился подрабатывать в ближайший Старбакс и стал приносить оттуда пирожные. Начал уходить и возвращаться в одно и то же время каждый день. И вместо алкоголя от него стало нести кофе.

Это было очень, очень странно и Сантану совершенно сбивало с толку. Ей такой мегорганизованный и ответственный Смайт категорически не нравился. Было спокойнее, да, и даже в каком-то смысле легче, — но... гораздо сложнее. Она видела, что он просто насиловал, ломал свою сущность, заставляя себя жить так.

Это было гораздо хуже, чем все, что он предпринимал до этого.

И Сантана не очень-то представляла, как это можно было остановить. Он упорно не желал возвращаться к прежней правильно неправильной жизни, и...

И единственным вариантом, пришедший ей в голову, был старый-добрый коньяк. Тот самый, как из аэропорта.

Спаивать Себастьяна было странно, но она уговаривала себя, что это на его благо. Что он, в крайнем случае, хоть разговорится...

Он не просто разговорился. Он поведал о том "роковом" вечере, когда парень послал его, — весьма в красках поведал, Сантана даже слегка смутилась. Себастьян это, к счастью, комментировать не стал, зато принялся петь какую-то идиотскую песенку и никак не хотел замолкать.

А потом принялся ее целовать. То есть, по-настоящему _целовать_.

Сантана как-то пропустила этот момент и очнулась только тогда, когда осталась наполовину без блузки.

Для исключительно гомосексуального парня Себастьян слишком хорошо справлялся с крошечными пуговицами, которые у нее самой порой не получалось расстегнуть, и застежкой на лифчике, и слишком уверенно мял грудь.

Это было безумием, совершеннейшим безумием, потому что спать с парнями Сантана перестала еще два с половиной года назад. Потому что спать с парнями-геями она и не планировала начинать. А уж о то, что это _Себастьян Смайт_ сейчас старательно прижимался губами к ее шее, одной рукой расстегивая джинсы, — вообще было дико.

Дико, неправильно, но словно бы совершенно необходимо.

У него было горячее тело — в прямом смысле горячее, как будто его лихорадило, — губы с горьковатым привкусом и шальные глаза с расширенными зрачками. И стройные бедра. И накаченный пресс. И вообще весь Смайт был каким-то плотным, твердым, костлявым, — после мягких девчачьих тел это было крайне странно. И ничего, что эти самые мягкие девчачьи тела Сантана уже давно не видела.

Он выдыхал ей что-то прямо в губы, крепко прижимая к своему дивану, и закусывал губу. Сантана видела свое искаженное лицо в его глазах и, кажется, проваливалась в небытие, когда они закрывались. И когда открывались. И вообще то ли проваливалась, то ли взлетала, лишенная способности связно думать и, тем более, говорить.

Когда Смайт кончил и буквально свалился на нее, еще сильнее придавливая, Сантане даже не хватило сил возмутиться.

***

Она проснулась от ощущения внезапного холода и долго думала, почему лежит без одеяла, но возле чего-то очень теплого. Открыла глаза и обнаружила прямо перед собой голую ровно вздымающуюся грудь.

— Доброе утро, — брякнул Себастьян в тот же момент.

Сантана поднялась на локте и уставилась на него.

— Доброе?

— Утро, — кивнул он с таким видом, будто ничего криминального и не произошло.

Сантана набрала воздуха, еще не зная, что именно будет говорить, и, видимо, слишком надолго задумалась над этим. Смайт с насмешкой глядел на нее, и Сантана, только покачав головой, спустила босые ноги на пол и пошла на кухню.

— Кофе? — спросила она. 

— Без сахара, — без намека на удивление отозвался Себастьян, и было в этом что-то такое гадко-нежное. Как будто он давал понять, что мог бы привыкнуть к такому.  
Включала чайник, Сантана подумала, что, наверное, и она могла бы. 

(Но сахар она все-таки добавила, целых три ложки, и потом долго хихикала, пока Смайт отплевывался.)


End file.
